Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Caffie
Summary: HYxRP, A pair of songfics, one the sequel to the other. - Finished - 2 Chapters
1. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Can't Fight The Moonlight A:hover {color #9900CC; text-decoration: overline; pont-family: Arial Narrow; pont-weight: bold} 

**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

by Cattie

**Disclaimer**:I hate these, but I'd better do one: NOT MINE!!! SONG NOT MINE!!!! G-WING NOT MINE!!!!! There…done.

Hey, why not [][1] e-mail me your comments on the fic, I don't bite, ya know!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Under a lover's sky 

Relena looks at Heero, who is standing in the garden, in front of a bush of white roses..

  
 I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around 

She looks for the other Gundam Pilots, but they are inside still…

  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down 

The evening is just ending, night beginning and the crescent moon is hanging in the sky, bathing the garden in a beautiful silver light, but Relena doesn't see the surroundings, only the handsome Gundam Pilot before her, the one who holds her heart…

Underneath the starlight, starlight 

She walks over to him, and places her hand on his arm..

  
 There's a magical feeling so right 

He doesn't turn, just sighs her name… "Relena…"

 It will steal your heart tonight   
  


Relena stands just behind Heero, her arm on his, his breathing suddenly harsh and panicked…

  
You can try to resist 

He turns to face her, their faces so tantalisingly close, she can feel his ragged breath upon her cheek…

  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  


Relena leans in to kiss Heero, but he jolts away from her…

_ _

But you know, but you know 

_ _

Relena looks shocked, almost ready to cry, until she takes a closer look at Heero's usually expressionless Prussian blue eyes…

_  
That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_ _

She smiles to herself, noticing Heero's how his eyes are suddenly filled with emotions… inner turmoil.. annoyance... regret….    Love…

_  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart _

_ _

He panics inside himself, feeling a strange pain in his chest at his actions, which heals slightly as Relena places her hand back on his arm…

_  
But you know, but you know _

_ _

He tries to shake off his emotions, tries to listen to the inner solider saying 'Fight it…'

_  
That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_ _

'Soon..' she thinks, while he continues staring at the ground, seeming unaffected by Relena's almost kiss…

_  
 No-o you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart _

_ _

His inner solider scolds him, yells at himself that the pain in his chest when he pulled away from Relena was nothing, as they leave their separate ways, back to their rooms.._  
  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze) _

_ _

Evening, a week later, Relena is in the garden, standing, staring at a rose bush…

_   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart _

_ _

Heero is standing on his balcony, staring at her, lost in his thoughts…

_  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms _

_ _

'I wonder if I could hold her… I wonder what it would be like to k-…' he tries to stop his thoughts, the Perfect Solider inside him yelling 'No!! She's a distraction, she must be -..' and for once Heero dismisses that side of him, and lets finally lets his heart continue his earlier thoughts…

_  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight _

_ _

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her….?'_  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss _

_ _

Relena remembers that night, a week ago when she tried to kiss him, and he pulled away…

_   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_ _

'Please Heero, don't fight it anymore…'

_  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_ _

'Please don't fight the moonlight, don't fight…. me….'

_  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you. _

_  
_Heero runs out of his room, almost knocking over a very surprised Duo….

_  
 (Your gonna know)  
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win _

_ _

Duo smiles, noticing where Heero is frantically running to… 'The roses…  Relena.'_  
  
_Underneath the starlight, starlight 

_ _

The stars are glowing stronger in the night sky, the air turning colder, Relena looks upwards, to a star she knows so well…

_  
There's a magical feeling so right _

_ _

Heero races to the garden, frantically pushing past people, a worried look on his face….

_  
It will steal your heart tonight _

_ _

Relena whispers to the star so far away "He's taken my heart… why won't he return it…."_   
  
You can try to resist _

_ _

Heero reaches the edge of the garden, staring at Relena, who is in turn staring at a star in the sky, a few words falling from her open lips…

_  
Try to hide from my kiss _

_ _

Heero remembers that night, a week ago when he pulled away from her kiss..

_  
But you know, but you know _

_ _

'It - … It - …. It won't happen…'

_  
That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_ _

'I won't pull away..'

_  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_ _

'You can fight this!!' the solider inside Heero tries to yell.. 

_  
No-o you can't fight it _

_ _

"No, I don't want to…" Heero says aloud, barely above a whisper..

_ _

You can try to resist 

_ _

Relena whirls around at the sound of another person… and see's the distraught Heero..

_  
Try to hide from my kiss _

_ _

She steps towards him, as if to try and kiss him again..

_  
But you know, but you know _

_ _

"Don't fight it.." she whispers in his ear before pulling away..

_  
That you, can't fight the moonlight _

_ _

"But… I'm meant to fight…" Heero says brokenly

_  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart _

_ _

"Then surrender…" Relena whispers back, her voice practically breaking from unshed tears..

_  
But you know, but you know _

_ _

The cold look returns to Heero's eyes again, and he raises his gun while Relena goes to protest, but stops before any words have left her mouth..

_  
That you, can't fight the moonlight, _

_ _

Heero suddenly drops his gun and grabs Relena by the hand, pulling her to him. They stand there, lips almost touching, Heero too panicked to move, Relena too surprised…

_   
No-o you can't fight it _

_ _

Heero captures Relena's lips in a sweet kiss, and then he breaks, whispering to her… "I surrender… my heart is yours….Aishiteru.." Before kissing her again, under the moonlight….

_ _

It's gonna get to your heart… 

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



	2. The Right Kind Of Wrong

Right Kind of Wrong 

Right Kind Of Wrong

By Cattie

_Disclaimer: _Song belong to LeAnn Rimes and Diane Warren. Gundam Wing belong to some who not me. DONE!!!!

[][1]e-mail me your comments!!

_ _

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ _

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_ _

"He's got the worst reputation out of all of the pilots, for gods sake…"

_ _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_ _

"He'll break your heart again!!!!" Yells Milliardo at Relena after hearing off Noin about Relena and Heero's kiss last night…

_ _

But I can't help it if I'm helpless 

_Every time that I'm with you, ah _

_ _

Relena listens to the angry Milliardo, thinking 'Maybe he's right…'

_ _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_ _

Then she remembers Heero sighing her name the previous evening in the garden…

_ _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_ _

"You will stay here, young lady!!!" Milliardo continued…

_ _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_ _

"But…. But I need him…" Relena protests…

_ _

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_ _

"Nothing of the sort!!! You managed without him before!!!"

_ _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_ _

"But…. But…" Relena whispers, tears threatening to overcome her…

_ _

_It might be a mistake_

_ _

"It's a **mistake** for you two to have met!!!!"

_ _

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_ _

"**He's** a mistake, I tell you!!!!!"  Milliardo practically screams…

_ _

_But what your givin' I am happy to be takin' _

_'Cause all that will make me feel _

_ _

Relena tries to think of Heero instead of listening to the yelling Milliardo…

_ _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms _

_They say your somethin' I should do without _

_ _

"You will be fine without him, he's just a threat.."

_ _

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_ _

Relena tries to ignore Milliardo, thinking about the moonlit kiss she and Heero shared the night before..

_ _

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

_ _

Relena jolts back to reality upon hearing Noin's voice.. "We just don't want you to be hurt anymore…"

_ _

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_ _

Relena almost falters and agrees upon hearing Noin's words, but holds strong when she hears what Milliardo says…

_ _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_ _

"Relena, he's just **wrong**…"

_ _

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

_ _

"Milliardo…" Relena says, as if she is going to give in and not see Heero, her eyes facing downwards…

_ _

_Can't do with out what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah _

_ _

Relena's head snaps up, and she looks Milliardo straight in the eyes…. "I don't give a **damn!!!**"

_ _

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_ _

Relena then jumps up and runs out of the room…__

_ _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_ _

"He'll break your heart!!!" Milliardo yells at her retreating figure. "**I've said it once!!!!**" Relena screams back..

_ _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah _

_ _

She runs towards to outside, towards Wing Zero…

_ _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_ _

Heero calls for Relena… "Relena!!! Are you ready????!!!"

_ _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_ _

Relena pauses, thinking whether or not she should just go back and apologise, then she remembers her and Heero's kiss, and continues running…

_ _

_Hey-yeah _

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_ _

She spots Milliardo and Noin on the balcony, then waves and continues running..

_ _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong _

_ _

Milliardo shouts down to Relena, who he just spotted heading towards Wing Zero "But Relena, he's the **wrong** type of guy!!!"…

_ _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong) _

_ _

Relena practically screams back up to her annoyed brother "**I. Don't. CARE!!!!**"…

_ _

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_ _

Relena happily continues "He's the **right** kind of wrong!!!!"…

_ _

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong…_

_ _

_ _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

   [1]: mailto:cayt@saintly.com



End file.
